Date Night
by AnnabethRowan
Summary: A night out for Lexi turns into a high stakes gamble with a creep, which makes her realize she's tired of waiting for the right guy to make a move. AceXLexi Lexi POV
1. Chapter 1

"Ya sure this is a good idea, Lex?"

Ace leaned against the wall next to my small vanity. Arms crossed. A muddled expression as I tied a pink ribbon around my ears to replace my lucky green one. Once in place, I let my ears drape down my back as I once did before getting my powers.

"Just because I'm a superhero doesn't mean I'm not going to live my life, Ace."

Standing, I gently fluffed my cheeks before walking to my closet. Ace followed to plunk himself on my hammock. Arms and legs outstretched as he watched me riffle through my civilian clothes. I felt giddy seeing all of my old, cute dresses.

"I know that," he muttered, "And I ain't tryin' to stop ya. I'm just worried."

He leaned forward to sit up as I picked two dresses. "You bump into this guy from your college days randomly and he wants ta catch up with ya on a date in a shady part of the city?"

"First," I defended as I carried the dresses closer to the grey rabbit on my hammock, "I have heard of the restaurant he's taking me too. It isn't shady. And second, black or green?"

With a small smile he shook his head. "Green. It brings out your eyes. And it's your favorite color."

"Thank you. And third, it's not a real date. Just a night out with someone I haven't seen in a long time."

I laid the dress over the back of my chair as he huffed.

"I'm just sayin' I think he could be a little less... Over-the-top. You could go fer a walk in the park tomorrow. Hang at the shoppin' center. Ya like that stuff."

Sighing, I turned to lean on the back of the chair. Ace averted his eyes to the ceiling with interest as his heartbeat increased under my eyes.

"Those are our things," I explained, "Just like Rev and I always stock our candy stashes at the bulk store together and we game together. Tech and I read. Slam and I bake... Kind of. Even Duck and I have the same taste in movies. This is nothing serious or to worry about. He's just an old friend. Not a bad guy trying to lure me into a trap. Turn."

I spun my finger. Ace swung his legs to the other side of my hammock to continue staring at the ceiling. I slipped behind a floor mirror next to my closet. Quickly slipping on the dress I padded from behind it to see him peeking over his shoulder. My heart thumped in my throat as his eyes trailed up and down my figure before returning to the ceiling.

Biting my lip, I ventured, "You know you can talk to me about anything, Ace. You're my best friend. If this is about something else you can say so."

With a deep sigh, the leader of the team stood. He gave me another once over as he approached, crossed his arms and smiled.

"Don't mind me. I've been asked by the police to help look into a series of assaults and it's been on my mind. Ya look gorgeous and I hope ya have fun."

Despite inwardly sulking, I smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Blue works for you."

I gently yanked on the collar of Ace's baby blue button-down he sometimes wore late at night. My hand lingered. A deep inhale raised his chest to my fingertips. Stepping away, I slipped my feet into black flats and snatched a black clutch from off my vanity.

In the main lounge, the rest of the guys sat on the couches watching a movie while Slam anxiously waited for popcorn in the kitchen. Catching their attention, Tech and Rev turned first with smiles.

"You clean up nice, Lex," Tech nodded, "You'll be fighting bad and good guys off looking like that."

Tech winked at Ace. The bunny threw him a small scowl as he joined them on the couch. Rev stood and flashed to my side.

"In-all-seriousness-Lex-you-do-look-great-but-make-sure-you're-careful-out-there!-Some-guys-aren't-that-nice-and-you-are-heading-to-the-east-side.-Not-that-I-doubt-you-taking-care-of-yourself.-We-all-know-if-anyone-gives-you-trouble-you'll-blast-them-into-another-city-district!-We-just-don't-want-you-to-have-a-bad-night-when-it's-your-first-date-night-out-in-a-long-"

"Thanks Rev!" I grabbed his arm and made my way to the door, "I appreciate it and I know if I do run into trouble you're just a call away."

"Have-fun!"

Duck, seemingly uninterested in my plans, spat with a chuckle, "I pity him. If he's going on a date with you then he's digging at the wrong rabbit hole."

"Duck!"

Before I blew my top I left the guys to berate the mallard and made my way from the lounge. As I stomped my ears could still pick up their voices.

"You need to say something, chief. You'll regret it if you don't."

"Yeah-come-on-Ace! You've-had-a-thing-for-Lexi-since-you-first-laid-eyes-on-her.-Your-words!-And-you're-best-friends!"

"Exactly, Rev. And teammates. And I'm happy keeping things that way."

"What a load of bull-"

"Duck!"

"Yes' um..."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the street to the small Italian restaurant on the corner. I waited for my date to arrive when I heard the HQ bay doors open. Curious, I stepped around the corner to watch. Ace, in jeans, his blue button-down, and a black jacket shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way toward the park. Glancing at the carnelian sky a drop of envy washed through me before a car slowed on the street.

Chromed, sleek and barely audible. A high-end sports model every one of the guys would drool over. The side windshield lowered to show a handsome smiling face with long brown ears and large white patches spotting his fur.

"Lexi Bun! I was worried I wouldn't find you out here. Especially looking like that."

His eyes wandered over my frame several times. Biting back a retort I opened the door.

"Hi, Dan. My apartment is pretty hard to get to by vehicle but veryone knows Pappa Lazizzo's."

Sitting down on the leather seats, I barely had myself buckled in before the car leaped into traffic.

"So, what have you been doing since school?" he asked while eyeing my leg before joking, "Teaching dance lessons still?"

Feeling another twinge of annoyance I crossed my arms. "Yes. After the meteorite hit a lot of things changed so I've been coasting between things. Still dancing though."

"That's great! You gotta do what you love. As you can see I've been doing pretty well myself."

"Yeah. This is a pretty nice car."

"It's an older model. I plan on getting the new one in a month or two. It's nice, but it's got this tick in the engine. After only 6 months! I was floored when the dealership first refused to reimburse me, but this guy has got enough shady tricks up his sleeve to get anyone to hand over anything."

The conversation continued about him. His other car. The new car. His work. The last girl he dated who tried to rob him. The other girl he dated who tried to get him fired from his job. Another girl at work who accused him of sexual harassment and then got fired. I felt sick to my stomach as he parked the hovercar and we walked up to the front of the restaurant.

A line stood outside the door as the lights in the windows showed elegant pom trees and beaches. Beyond that, diners chatted happily in suits and evening gowns. I glanced at my short green dress.

"I didn't realize this place was fine-dining."

"It's alright, I'll cover you. It may be the twenty-sixth century, but I still know how to treat a lady."

He winked.

"It's not that." I motioned to the windows. "Everyone is dressed up. I would've dressed nicer if I'd known more about this place."

Wrapping his arm around my shoulders he led me to the bouncer at the main door and past everyone else.

"So your dress is a little grubby. No one will care. It'll be on the floor later anyways."

"Excuse me?"

I stopped as the bouncer stated, "Hello again, Dan," in a bored manner.

"I've got a spot for two." He answered and flashed me a smile.

"Right, that way."

"Wait a second," I demanded, but he waved his hand.

"Don't sweat it, Lex. We can eat here and then head back to my condo to relax a bit is all I meant. We'll see where things go."

"I thought you just wanted to catch up? This isn't a date, Dan. I specifically said so."

Dan chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Lex, men and girls don't just, 'hang out.' If you didn't think this was a date you're deluding yourself. Now let's go. It took me ten minutes of blackmail to get these reservations."

"Just so you think you can get laid tonight? Not happening. I have to go."

Slipping out from under his arm I stomped away. The bouncer smiled.

"Good to see another one leaving you high and dry," he sniggered as did several others with wide eyes.

"Shut it, Dalton," Dan hissed before walking after me.

"Lex, wait! Do you realize how expensive this restaurant is? Everyone is trying to get in here!"

Storming down the street I passed his parked car. The brown and white rabbit jogged to catch my arm, forcing me to spin.

I yanked my arm away. "I don't care, Dan! I'm not late-night entertainment. Now get lost."

"Okay, okay!" he agreed while stepping around to face me, "I'm sorry I insulted you, Lex. It was just supposed to be a stupid joke. I really do want to catch up with you. I don't get to see many people from our college days."

Taking a deep breath I crossed my arms.

"Here," he offered and after opening his car door handed me a water bottle, "Peace offering?"

With a roll of my eyes, I snatched the bottle. Turning away I studied the restaurant while imagining the walk all the way home in flats on hard pavement. I twisted off the cap of the bottle. Before I could take a swig, the wide eyes of the bouncer caught mine.

Dan stood facing me as Dalton quickly shook his head behind his back. I held eye-contact, confused before he pointed at his own right hand and shook his head again with pleading, weary eyes.

He whispered, "Don't."

Carefully, I continued opening the bottle but didn't drink. I checked the time on the watch Tech made me. Sleek, cute and with every built-in gadget he could possibly fit on my wrist. I hit the mute button followed by the close-range call button. A small light started glowing.

"Let's just chill for a minute," Dan suggested with a smile and tilt of his head.

"Actually." I turned, giving him a small smile of defeat. "How about we just forget about the restaurant altogether. Shady things can happen in them. Especially in a part of town like this."

"Did you have something else in mind?"

His eyes brightened when I answered, "How about a walk in the park a few blocks up? You've already provided me the water. May as well put it to good use."

He gestured graciously for me to lead the way. "I'm glad you reconsidered, Lex."

"No problemo amigo."

The tracking indicator light flashed green before all the lights shut off. Taking a deep breath I took a small sip of the water and lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The park was three blocks away. My head started going fuzzy during the second. I faked several more sips of water to leave the cap loose on the bottle letting the water slosh around. Crossing the street to the park gates, I tripped.

"Lex, easy girl!"

Dan smiled as he helped me back to my feet and kept his arm snug around my back. I gave him a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to keep my feet under me. I don't feel too good now either."

"Probably just the city air. The park will do you some good."

He urged us through the gates. On the gravel path, my eyes drifted to the trees and along intersecting paths revealing us to be completely alone. My heartbeat quickened while the rest of my body seemed to be sagging. Even lifting my feet to walk seemed to be getting harder.

"Dan, really, I don't feel good. I think I need to go home."

Forcing myself to a stop I held my head. My feet swayed beneath me. Dan's hand slunk further around my back to grip my waist.

"I'm sorry about that, Lex. How about I sit you down somewhere for a minute. Let you rest."

He continued smiling. We kept walking as what I thought to be a bench was a bush. He led me off the path and into the shadows.

"This isn't a place to sit, Dan. I need to go home. Can you please take me home?"

I checked my watch and the lights were still out. I tried stepping away from the brown and white rabbit, but he pulled me back to him with ease.

"Everything's fine, Lex. Just relax."

"No."

"Maybe it's this dress. It could be too tight."

I pushed his arms away seeing the sneer across his face. Stepping back my head spun. I held it until the slap of his hand sent me twisting with a scream. I stumbled to the ground. The grass felt cool against my fur before a blunt shove rolled me to my back.

"You drugged me. In the... water bottle." I shook my head and tried to get my arms underneath myself. "You bastard!"

Taking my wrist he forced me to my back as he smirked down at me.

"It's efficient. Girls never watch their water. But you are definitely putting up more of a fight than I anticipated."

His fingers yanked my dress off my shoulders. Squeaking, I squirmed and feebly pushed him away.

"No, Dan. You'll be caught..."

He laughed. "You think I'll get caught? You're not the first, Lex. Just the first challenge."

Gripping my arms he hoisted me up. My arms were heavy jello. I underestimated the strength of the drug but mustered everything I had to ball my fist. I screamed. Knuckles connected with jaw but everything tilted. Dan recovered. Growling while ripping at my dress before he was ripped away.

I fell to my hands in the grass. A thud came from a nearby tree followed by a groan. A siren and lights flashed from the park path. Shielding my eyes from the bright lights a body stepped between us and kneeled, revealing Ace's face.

"Lex, you alright?"

"I... drank it. Did you record?"

Ace's hands made quick work of fixing my dress as a few officers walked by. Pulling off his jacket he wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I did. Ya didn't have ta do that Lex."

"If you got evidence... I'm... I'm glad I did. I knew... I could count on you."

A half-smile lit the leader's face before he shook his head. "Let's get ya home."

Pushing myself to my knees I sat up to see Dan's hands cuffed as he was led to one of the cars. His eyes were daggers when he stared at me. Giving him the sweetest smile I could, I feigned a graceful wave goodbye. When he was gone my smile faded.

"Let's go, Ace. I've... had enough fun for tonight."

He gently helped me to my feet.

"Ya sure know how ta plan a date night. Dinner and catchin' bad guys."

"It's what... What I do best."

Smiling, I leaned on Ace's arm as he guided me from the blurry scene. My hands clutched in and around his. More and more my body sagged until he had to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me upright. As we walked to another nearby cruiser, I could hear the engines of Tech's jet nearing.

"Oh, and Ace?" I asked as we stopped and watched the team land outside the park.

My thoughts began mashing together. My eyes wouldn't focus as much as I tried and nothing but Ace's warm body seemed to keep me grounded.

"Yeah, Lex?"

"I'll need... sleep in your bed. There's... no... way I'm getting in... my... mine."

"I'm good wit switchin'. So long as your're comfortable."

He gave me a warm smile as the team appeared through the park gates. Ace stepped toward them but I gently pulled him back only for my knees to give out. He scooped me into his arms.

"Or share?" I mumbled.

With a shake of his head, he stood with me in his arms. "Of course, Lex. What are best friends for when you're drugged."

With a wobbly nod of my head, I agreed, "Exactly," as my head hit his shoulder and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke my head had a jackhammer pounding away inside it. Every noise rang in it. Even better, the white sheets of the infirmary bed smelled like bleach. Groaning, I smashed my face into my pillows to hold them over my head as I slowly began to distinguish things.

Duck and Rev bickering over what channel to watch. Slam crunching away on something. Tech walking along the corridor of the floor below. I focused on heartbeats. I found every one until focusing on the closest. A chair creaked and steps crossed the floor of the room.

"Ace?" I asked with my voice muffled.

"How ya feelin', Lex?"

His hand rested on my shoulder. Pulling my face from the pillows the pounding in my head began to subside as I tuned out the noise throughout the tower.

The night slowly came back to me. Dan's hands on me. Holding me down. My cheek began stinging as I rolled to my side and curled into a ball under the white blankets. The lights of the small infirmary were dimmed with only the several monitors lighting the room. Ace sat next to me on the bed with worry filling his eyes.

"I feel violated."

I shuddered at the hazy memories. Snuggling closer into the pillows I peeked upward at Ace's face. He quickly withdrew his hand. Scooting further down the bed he rested his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, Lex."

"We got him though, right?" I asked hopefully.

With a smile, the leader nodded proudly. "You got him. He's been connected and positively identified by every victim. He ain't walkin' free anytime soon."

"Good."

I rubbed my arms in an attempt to rid myself of the unclean feeling wriggling through my skin but Dan's touch seemed to remain. I sat up under the blankets, still in my dress and hugged my knees.

"Lex?"

Ace bowed his head. Careful to keep his distance he smiled encouragingly and lightly rested one hand over mine.

"Tech said the effects of the drug were minimal since ya didn't take much and it would've left your system within a few hours. But take as long as you need to recover and let us know if we can do anythin' for ya. Rev's made sure your candy stash is full."

A giggle escaped. Smiling up at Ace I wanted nothing more than to replace the filthy marks left on my skin with his warm touch. The leader of our team pulled his hand away and stood.

"I can bring ya a change of clothes if ya like?" Ace crossed his arms in his macho stance. "I believe neon green bunny slippers and blue mouse pj's would be fittin'? I'll even get Slam to whip up that hot cocoa ya like."

I reached my hand out to him. Momentarily baffled, he took it and let me drag him back to the bed with a light tug of my hand in his. He sat down close. I buried my face in his chest while balling my fists in his shirt. His arms enveloped me in a warmth that spread through my skin, chasing away any remaining feeling of the night until I felt a small sense of normalcy returning. My cheeks flushed as his heart hammered beneath it.

Mumbling into his shirt I asked, "We're friends, right Ace?"

"You're my best friend Lex. Why?"

I shrugged inside his arms. Lifting my head to tuck it under his neck I spoke more clearly.

"And you know I can hear everything in this tower, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And you can talk to me about anything. Anything at all."

"I'm not sure I'm followin', Lex. Is your head still fuzzy?"

I pulled out of Ace's arms to cross mine across my chest. He gazed at me innocently though his heart remained unsteady under my scrutinizing gaze.

"If that's so, then why is it I got asked out by a creep targeting women to assault them rather instead of you fessing up to how you feel about me and asking me out?"

His wide, guilty eyes slid to the ceiling of the room as he mumbled, "Ya did take off your lucky ribbon..."

I smacked his arm. "Ace!"

"I'm sorry, Lex!"

He ducked before lowering his eyes and shrugging.

"What we have together. The support and trust. I didn't want to complicate things more and possibly lose them."

"You think dating would complicate things?" I shook my head at him. "Honestly Ace, the only difference between us dating and being friends would be... Well..."

With interest, he urged, "Well, what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Tell me if this complicates things."

Taking a fistful of his shirt I yanked him forward. Cupping his jaw I guided our lips together for a kiss that had the male bunny's arms pulling me into his lap. Smiling as I bit his lip, he groaned. Even when I pulled away, his head sank to my neck to nibble his way down to my shoulder as he lifted me higher against him.

"Ace?"

He grunted and nipped harder. I trembled under the sensation before swinging my leg over the edge of the bed to straddle him. He finally raised his gaze to me with annoyance.

"Definitely complicates things."

With one hand planted against my back to hold me close the other trailed down my thigh over my dress. I guided it under the material. His eyes flicked back to my lips. Kissing me again, he hooked his hand under my knee to pull my legs around him and lower me to the bed.

In moments we became entangled as we fought to keep our hands and lips on one another in more sensual ways than the other. Ace couldn't get enough of my whimpers when he bit my neck and stroked my sides. I couldn't stop making him growl when I teased my fingers over his hips and down his thighs. Footsteps coming down the hall was the only thing that silenced me.

"Someone's coming," I squeaked.

"Yes ya will," Ace murmured into my neck making me shiver.

"They're at the door, Ace!"

With a growl, he threw himself off the bed as the sliding doors opened. The lights flicked on. Scrambling with the sheets, I covered myself as Ace yanked his blue shirt back up his arms and closed it over himself. He leaned against the side of the bed in an attempt to block me from sight.

Tech stepped in with a chart in his hands. Looking up he froze. With a quick scan, his eyes darted between Ace's disheveled clothes, my mussed hair, and the messed bed. Neither of us made eye contact with the coyote. He smirked.

"Yeesh. It's about damn time!" he declared with a shake of his head and threw the file down on a nearby table.

Turning to leave he ordered, "Make sure you throw the sheets in the wash. It is the infirmary!" before the door closed behind him.

Left in silence we remained still. Ace continued staring at the floor as I readjusted my dress.

"So... Still think it complicates things?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I just remembered our bedrooms are soundproof."

His eyes shot to me as he smiled. Nearing, he leaned over the bed as I pulled him closer for another kiss. Lips locked with the occasional nip he pulled me from the bed before leading me out of the infirmary. In the elevator going up he cornered me. Shoving him off I slammed him into the wall to kiss him instead until the door opened.

Ace led us straight to his room where, once inside, he locked the door and his shirt hit the floor. He backed me to his bed. I racked my hands over his torso. A scream of laughter escaped me when he tackled me to the sheets and my green dress nearly ripped over my thigh. Ditching the dress remedied the error.

Once again tangled in the sheets, the rest of our clothing was tossed to let our hands and lips venture. Teasing one another. Stifling gasps and groans. Fighting to get more of a reaction from the other.

Once satiated, we rested in Ace's bed. Arms intertwined as we faced one another. Tired but unable to sleep. The leader of the team gently traced my neck with his fingertips as my hands clasped his other hand between them.

"Still think it complicates things?"

He shrugged with a smile. "I suppose if it did you wouldn't want to stay up late watching the zombie movie marathon you were talking to Duck about."

I smiled. "I wouldn't mind that hot chocolate you mentioned earlier either."

"It's a date then."


End file.
